Like a Sister
by LilleysGirl
Summary: Opie's younger sister Faye Winston is the light of SAMCRO's eye. and Jax has always considered her to be his kid sister as well. What will happen when one of them starts to develop stronger feelings? Especially when there is another woman already in the picture. AU (Tara is a minimal character)
1. Chapter 1

**Dicsclaimer- I own no other characters other than Faye Winston. This is an AU, Tara and Jax are never a couple in this story although there will be some twist and turns. Thank you :) **

Faye Winston looked into the mirror and sighed. It was way too early to be awake but she promised Opie that she would take her Niece and Nephew to school. It was convenient for him and she liked to help her brother out whenever she could, especially because she was residing on his couch for the time being. She brushed her long blonde hair and allowed herself to think of her crack head mother, which wasn't a thought she allowed herself often.

She had tried to help Sandy out. She really did, but, when your mother would rather bring home crack then food it becomes difficult. The first few years of her life were complicated. Or so she was told. Faye really didn't remember much of it to be honest. She believed it though, because what she could remember weren't necessarily "good" memories. Of course she had the occasional happy memory of her mother. Faye could remember her brushing her golden hair after a bath and whispering about how beautiful she was. She could remember playing in the park, her Mother pushing the swing when she asked. However those were few and far between because she could also remember being home alone and hungry and Faye wasn't about to forget that. She also would never forget the many men that frequented Sandy's apartment. It didn't occur to Faye, until years later, that her mother was a prostitute. That she sold herself in order to buy the drugs she's been forever hooked on. Most of the men ignored Faye's presence, but there were some that weren't so considerate.

She couldn't complain much though; she had a whole other family who made up for her mother. When her father, Piney, found out that one of the croweaters he frequently bedded was pregnant, and it was his, he took extreme measures to gain full custody. He knew that Sandy was troubled. He knew that she could never properly take care of Faye, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Opie was six when Faye was born and as unsure as he was about having a baby sister he fell in love with her at first sight. He told her that from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew that he would spend his life protecting her. It was a big struggle for Opie to have to bring her back to her mother's at the end of every weekend. Even at six he knew she was no good. Piney did all he could but, until Sandy was caught being an unfit mother, he couldn't gain full custody.

Faye ended up living for the weekends. Samcro had quickly become her home, and she was loved more than anyone. With her piercing blue eyes and sweet blonde hair hearts were stolen all around the club. What a sight it was, to see those big burley men so in love with a small beautiful baby girl. Faye ended up being the light of her brother's eye, and with Opie came Jax Teller. Jax wasn't immune to Faye's charm; in fact it was just the opposite. He found himself never wanting to let her out of his sight and he realized that the only time he was truly happy, was when he was making her smile. Opie and Jax made a promise to each other when Faye was still very little, that she would always come first and when she looked back at their childhood she didn't remember one adventure that didn't involve the two of them.

Memory lane came to a crashing halt when she heard a little knock on the bathroom door and could only guess that it was made by little hands. Plastering a smile to her face she opened it to find her nephew Kenny looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hi Aunt Faye, I have to pee" Kenny said bluntly, and before she even had a chance to move he walked past her and started to do his business. Such a boy he was.

Laughing, Faye left the bathroom reminding Kenny to wash his hands and went to go wake Ellie up.

As she walked into the pink and purple room, she couldn't help but smile again. The young girl had pictures of her and her Aunt plastered around the room and Faye couldn't help but wish she got to see them more. Donna, the kid's mother, couldn't handle the life that Opie was leading with the club and so she ended up moving out a year ago. She had the children most of the time.

"Ellie sweetheart, it's time to get up and ready for school" Faye said to the young girl, who stirred and eventually looked at her.

"Okay Aunt Faye" Ellie said sleepily.

She walked out of the room to make them breakfast, they weren't picky eaters and that was a good thing because Faye's culinary skills only went so far. Toast and nutella were on the menu and the kids would be happy about that. Just as Faye was about to pop the toast down there was a knock on the door. Her first instinct was to go and wake Opie up, it was too early for a friendly visit. Faye remembered how late he went to bed though and decided to take the risk. She looked out the front window at the driveway and spotted Jax Teller's bike. What business would he have here at 730 in the morning? Not good she assumed.

Her heart beating abnormally fast Faye quickly answered the door and there he was, with that sweet smile and those bright blue eyes.

"Hey Beautiful" he said with a grin. Faye couldn't help but grin back, he had that effect on her.

"Morning Handsome" She replied with an even bigger smile. Jax had started calling her beautiful when she had turned 16. It was meant to get under Opies skin but the phrase stuck.

The smile quickly vanished when she realised he had to be here for a reason. Faye stepped aside and let him in, seeing trouble in his eyes as he walked past.

"Jax, is everything okay?" Faye asked tentatively, she sensed he was trying to keep something from her. When he didn't respond Faye pushed further.

"Jackson. Did something happen?" the worry was evident in her voice. Faye didn't quite understand why Jax wasn't opening up to her. They were best friends and for as long as she could remember he would confide in her his deepest secrets and worries.

"Nah Darlin, nothing you have to worry your pretty little blonde head over" he smiled a sad smile "Wendy just came home trashed again, that's all"

Faye's heart hurt for him. She knew how much this killed him inside because he actually cared about Wendy and Faye couldn't figure out for the life of her, why he did. She was in the bad habit of calling her "Wendy the junkie whore" behind her back and had to hold her tongue.

"How long was she gone this time?" he put on a brave front, but she could see that it saddened him deeply. His eyes gave it away.

"Couple of days, no big deal" Jax said looking away. He always had a hard time looking at Faye when he was lying. "I don't really feel like being at the house when she comes down from her high. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spot with me for a while."

The spot was a place they found together when Faye was 15 after she caught her first boyfriend cheating on her. She had called Opie originally to pick her up but he wasn't answering his cell. Flustered and heartbroken she called Jax and as soon as he heard the tears he was on his way. Of course he put the fear of God into that boy with a broken nose and two black eyes and had tried his best to slow the tears pouring from her eyes. Faye only stopped sobbing when she realized they weren't going back to the clubhouse, but in the opposite direction instead.

Faye could remember asking Jax where he was going, but he just shrugged and told her "For a drive" It was comforting, having the warm California wind blow through her hair as she clutched onto her best friend on the back of his motorcycle for dear life. After about 45 minutes of driving Jax pulled over and looked Faye in the eyes. He grabbed her chin and told her that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on, and if that prick was able to do something like that to an innocent girl like her then he deserved to rot in hell. He grabbed Faye's hand and they walked, and walked and walked until they reached an Oasis of sorts. With a clear shallow river running through lush green grass and enough trees to hide them from view they knew that this would be a sacred place, meant just for the two of them. They ended up talking for hours and when the sun finally started to set she thanked him. The way he looked at her in that moment made her heart flutter and her stomach knot up, and then he said those faithful words.

"What are big brothers for?"

Her stomach fell, and Faye could remember that, that was the first time she was disappointed to hear him say those words. Of course she chalked it up to being hurt by her boyfriend, and they rode back to Charming in silence. They had been there many times since then, but on a purely platonic level.

As she looked at him now, with those sad eyes she knew that he needed her, and she would be there for him just like he had been there for her many years ago.

"Just let me feed the kids and take them to school, and then I'm yours for the rest of the day" His smile was all the conformation she needed. Those butterflies were still there.

**Review please, I would love to hear thoughts and opinions. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy. Just a head's up this chapter is in Jax' POV and there is some mild swearing. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! You don't know how much it has made my day. :)**

Jax looked at Faye as she made sure the kids had everything they needed for the day. She really was a natural. He found himself thinking that one day she would make a really good mother and then quickly cast that thought aside. If she showed up pregnant at twenty two years old, he would find and kill the man who knocked her up. And yet, Jax couldn't help but let a small smile escape as he thought of her with a swollen belly and that baby, he was sure she would have an adorable blonde hair blue eyed baby, especially if it was with ... No. No, he had Wendy to focus on. She was his wife and he needed to figure out a way to take care of _her_, not make up hypothetical babies in his head with his best friend.

He looked up to see Faye now walking towards him with a small smile plastered to her face. Even though she had been like a little sister to Jax for years, her beauty was undeniable. The long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and long legs caught the attention of most men (much to the annoyance of Opie) but Jax could see past all that. What really made her beautiful was the way she stuck out her bottom lip when things didn't go her way, or the slight amount of freckles that resided on her button nose. The ones she tried desperately to cover, but they always ended up showing anyways. Yes, her beauty was beyond question, but Jax and Opie were more likely to brag about her brains and kind nature. Faye was a helper and a healer and that's why she was a nurse at the hospital in Charming. It was something both Opie, Piney and Jax were very proud of.

"Hello? Jax are you in there? I need the helmet" Jax looked up at Faye and noticed that she was sticking out her bottom lip. He laughed to himself as he passed over the helmet and started the motorcycle. It was loud, but nothing the pleasant Charming residents weren't used to.

The ride to the spot was fairly quick; it would have helped if Jax could focus on the issue at hand instead of how Faye's arms felt wrapped around his body. He couldn't even go there, not only was she his best friends sister but she was someone he'd also been treating like a sister for .. Well forever. Deciding to focus all his frustrations into Wendy, Jax rode a little faster, which got them there in just under a half an hour.

"Holy geez, where was the fire? Were you in a hurry to get here?" Faye said taking her helmet off with a little disapproving shake of her head.

"I had it all under control darlin'" Jax replied with a wink and he knew she would give in and smile, which she did.

"Yeah, yeah" It was meant to sound annoyed, but she ended up letting out a little giggle and it almost took Jax' breath away.

He didn't want her to see how much she could affect him, so he started to walk and judging by how close her footsteps sounded, knew that she wasn't far behind. As soon as she caught up he put his arm around her in a very brotherly way and they walked like that in silence until they reached the spot.

It didn't matter how many times Jax came to this place, he gasped at the sight of it. With a few Weeping Willows lining one side of the shallow creek and tall grass with many colourful flowers lining the other, it was a sight to see. The sun was hitting the creek in just the right way, making the water shine like it was filled with diamonds. Jax looked over at Faye and found the same expression on her face. It confirmed to him the secrecy of this special place that was only meant for the two of them. He wanted to be the only one who could take her to a place where she would be that astonished.

Jax grabbed her hand and started to make his way towards the creek. They always crossed it and sat under the Willow trees together. Just as he was about to cross he felt Faye tug her hand away. His head snapped back with worry but found only a smile worth a thousand suns. He cocked his head in question.

"I just want to grab some of these flowers and make a crown for Ellie" was Faye's answer to a question he hadn't yet asked.

Jax nodded and started his way across the water. It felt good on his bare feet; he could already feel that it was going to be a warm day. As soon as he made it across he settled against one of the trees and watched Faye over on the other side. She glanced at him and waved, signaling that she was almost done picking the flowers that she needed. Jax' heart swelled with love when he realized she was the only thing in his life that felt good, solid even. Faye had always been a constant for him, and Jax wondered if she knew how much he truly appreciated her. With everything else feeling like it was falling apart in his life, he was glad that she made him feel put together.

Faye took one step in the water and squealed. Jax' heart beat a little bit faster.

"What's the matter over there?" he playfully asked.

"The water is cold Jax! How did you walk across it without making a sound?!" Jax shrugged and grinned.

"Did you need me to carry you across you big baby?" Faye's eyes shot up and he could see the scowl.

"Jackson Teller I am not a baby, you take that back right now" Faye said in an authoritative voice, or at least what she thought sounded like one.

"Or what? You can't even cross the creek to get to me" it was a taunt and it worked.

She bounded across in a hurry and tackled him to the ground. She knew his weakness, his sides were extremely ticklish and she didn't relent until he tapped out.

Out of breath and smiling he glanced over to see Faye as smug as ever. "You're evil" he said while she gloated.

"I like the title _Brilliant Mastermind_ instead"

After the laughter died down they both stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It was Jax who broke the silence.

"Do you ever worry for Op? With Donna gone and all" it was a question that had been weighing on his mind for a while.

"Of course I worry about Opie, he's still in love with Donna" Faye sighed. "Even though she still lives in Charming I'm just not sure she's going to take him back" Jax watched as Faye shook her head and grabbed a flower to make the crown for Ellie. "I think she's waiting for him to make a big change in his life and it hasn't happened because the club _is_ his life, she's asking for too much"

Jax nodded "I just know he misses her and that it must blow to have the love of your life ask you to change"

Faye looked up into Jax' eyes, he could tell that she saw right though him. "Is that what you feel that you're doing to Wendy?"

Jax sighed and nodded, he felt like he was asking too much of Wendy and she was quick to point it out. "I want her to go to rehab, I just want her to get better for the sake of our marriage" he ran his hands through his hair "Jesus Christ I've slept more at the clubhouse than my own house these past few months. There's something wrong with that."

He could see that Faye was worrying and he didn't want her to worry about him, he was supposed to be protecting _her_. Not the other way around. "It is what it is I guess"

"No Jackson, don't blow this off. Have you talked to Wendy about rehab?" Jax nodded.

"Yeah this morning when she came home trashed I basically had enough. I threatened her with a divorce if she didn't get clean" He heard Faye gasp. There was disbelief in her eyes.

"And? What did she say?" Jax couldn't help but notice Faye looked hopeful at the prospect of divorce, or maybe it was his own mind tricking him. He was sure Faye would want him to be a better man.

"She cried and told me that she would do anything I wanted, I almost believe her this time" Jax walked to the creek and tried to skip a stone. He could hear Faye get up and walk towards him. She put her hand on his back.

"Jax, I have experience with this. Do you know how many times Sandy told my father that she was going to get clean? It never happened." Faye said with certainty.

"So what are you saying? Wendy and Sandy aren't the same person. Sandy never loved your father and I know Wendy loves me, she can do this." Jax snapped at Faye "And what do you remember about it anyways? You were six when Piney gained full custody of you" soon as he looked into her eyes he immediately wished he could take it all back.

"Look Faye I'm sorry" He started but Faye cut him off.

"Save it. Sandy might have never loved my father but she was supposed to love me and that didn't stop her from shooting herself up every night. I remember more than you think I do Jax"

Before he could reply his phone rang, he seriously debated not answering because he knew he had to make this right. He couldn't screw up the only thing he had going for him and judging by the look he was being given, she was hurt and angry. He answered though, because it could be the club and they could need him.

"Hello?" he said as he took a few steps away from the angry woman beside him.

"Hey man where are you!? You're missing Church right now and Clay is pissed" asked Opie.

Jax put his hand through his hair "Shit! I forgot that was today, God damn. I'll be there soon" He was about to hang up when Opie asked another question.

"Have you seen Faye today? She dropped the kids off this morning but I haven't seen her at all. I'm getting kind of worried" He knew Op didn't like when Faye didn't check in, it was an argument the brother and sister had often.

Jax looked over at Faye and lied "Yeah man, I saw her this morning as I was riding past the school. She said something about going to the hospital to finish some work." He hated lying to his best friend, but it was better than Opie finding out he was in a romantic place with his little sister all day. It would raise questions Jax wasn't ready to answer.

"Oh, okay. Well if you talk to her before I do tell her to give me a call. I need her to pick the kids up from school and bring them to Donnas. Looks like Clay is going to have us busy for the rest of the day. Get your ass here" No goodbye just a dial tone.

He hung up and turned around to face Faye. She was disappointed, he could tell but the anger had subsided. "Official club business?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm missing Church. Totally forgot about it with everything else going on. Op needs you to pick up the kids from school and bring them to Donnas, said were gunna be busy for the rest of the day" Faye nodded and started walking away. He needed to fix things with her but he didn't have any time. It was going to have to wait until later and Jax hated making Faye wait.

She turned around and gave him a cold stare. "Do you even love Wendy, Jax? I've heard you say how much she loves you but never anything about you loving her." She started walking again. Little did she know that he had been asking himself that question a lot lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been a very busy girl as of late. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! and as always remember to review :) I love to read them. **

Faye climbed off the back of the motorcycle and gave a small wave. She was overreacting, she knew it but that didn't stop her from giving Jax the cold shoulder. Wendy was becoming a real pain in the ass. What Jax even saw in the junkie whore in the first place, Faye would never know. He deserved someone better than that, smarter, with a stable job and who knew about the MC. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of the clubs every decision.

She walked inside her brother's house and sighed. It was selfish, but she wanted the old Jax back. The one who only cared about her and SAMCRO. Faye walked over to the fridge and started to bake up some cookies the kids could eat on the way to their moms. She couldn't help but want Jax all to herself and she wasn't sure if it was jealousy or if she was just possessive. Faye decided not to put any of the blame on herself and put it all on Wendy instead. If she had treated the blonde haired, blue eyed, bad boy biker just a little better and stopped getting high every night, Faye most likely would have backed off. Instead, she had this growing urge to win Jax for herself and the thought was becoming less and less ridiculous. Wendy's stupidity had pushed Faye past her denial stage and she could see clearly how attracted she was to the vice president.

Again, Jax was too good for that no good whore and Faye was going to make him see that. She knew she was jeopardizing their friendship, she was throwing the innocence they now pretended to have with one another away and it didn't scare her, because something was telling her that Jax was thinking the same thing. She had to be sneaky about this though, she wouldn't be able to just come out and tell him all of this. Faye knew that he was going to try and be the better man. He was going to try and help his wife to the best of his abilities. Faye also knew that Opie would freak out if anything other than friendship happened between the two blondes, so yes, Faye was going to have to be very sneaky. Wendy didn't get to have him anymore, she lost that. Faye was going to take her turn.

She gathered the cookies in a Tupperware container and set off to go pick up her niece and nephew. She wasn't mad at Jax anymore, but she was going to let him make it up to her all the same. Faye didn't know where this determination or lust came from and it kind of scared her but she was sick of seeing one of the most important men in her life constantly hurt. Turning on the charm wouldn't be a problem; Faye had plenty of charm to go around. Poor Jax didn't even know what was going to hit him. She stopped in front of the school and waited for the two cute kids to climb into the car.

"Hey guys! How was your day?" Faye asked with a smile. Both of them started to talk at once and they didn't end until they got to their moms. Donna was standing on the front porch waiting and frowned when she saw it was Faye driving.

She got out of the car "Hey Donna, how are you?" it was hard to make small talk with someone you once used to be so close to, but Faye distanced herself from her sister in law the moment she decided to leave.

"I'm okay" Was Donnas quick response before she asked the question Faye knew she would ask. "Where's Op? He was supposed to pick up the kids and drop them off today. We had stuff to talk about" She looked pissed and sometimes Faye couldn't blame her.

"Look Donna I know the guys had Church today but that's about all I know. I was just told to pick the kids up and drop them off." She put her hands up in the air signaling she didn't want to fight, but Donna wasn't done.

"And you just go ahead and do whatever you're told to do eh? Like a good little bitch?" It was way out of line and even took Faye aback. Of course she had been called worse things in her day but never from Donna.

She looked over at Kenny and Ellie and could see that they were lost and confused. "Hey kids how about you go inside and watch some tv. Give your mom and I some time to talk" they nodded and headed inside, all the joy that was on their faces during the ride over completely erased.

Donna almost had the decency to look ashamed "Listen here _Sis_, YOU don't ever get to call me that. I am doing a favor for my brother who is knee deep in the club because he has no other way he can support two children on his own. _You _chose to leave, _You_ are the one who abandoned your marriage. Do NOT put your shit on me. If you want to be angry with Opie, then be angry with him but if you ever so much as utter that word to me ever again I'll knock your teeth out"

Faye wasn't usually the threatening type but damn did it feel good to get some anger out. And honestly .. Donna had it coming. Her self -righteous attitude was becoming a bit much. Faye turned on her heels, started the car and peeled out of the driveway. Something that was on the passenger seat fell to the floor and Faye realised that she forgot to give the kids the cookies she baked for them. Since going back wasn't exactly an option, Faye decided to go to the clubhouse and drop them off. The men always liked a good chocolate chip cookie or two.

When she arrived her heart fluttered at the sight of Jax's bike. He still thought she was mad at him and that gave Faye and advantage. He would probably want to talk to her alone. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do then, but she knew she would flirt in a subtle, sexy way. Her eyes scanned the row of bikes and found Opies. She might as well tell him what went on at Donnas. He was going to find out anyways.

Before Faye could make it into the club a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and Faye gasped. She whipped around only to see Gemma.

"Jesus Christ Gemma! You scared me" Faye started to breathe again and Gemma chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart, I called your name a few times but you were in your own little world" Gemma put her arms around Faye and hugged her tight. She started to relax; Gemma had always been like a mom to Faye and Opie. In fact she was one of Faye's best friends.

"What were you thinking about?" it was easy for Gemma to tell when something was on her mind; she called it her motherly instincts.

"I just got in a fight with Donna, she's been impossible since she left Opie" Faye spilled. Gemma nodded and then shook her head.

"I hope you laid into her" it was a statement, she wasn't going to ask for details and Faye felt relieved. She didn't want to hash out everything with Gemma and then have to retell Opie. "I did, but after I left I realised I forgot to give the kids the cookies I made for them, so I thought the boys would appreciate it. Plus I want to give Opie a heads up if she hasn't already called him."

"Yeah good idea, I think they'll be out of Church soon. I know they have a pick up to do today" Faye nodded and turned for the door but before she could enter Gemma called her back.

"Sweetheart I want to ask you a question" The way Gemma was looking at her made Faye nervous. Like she had found out her diabolical plan to win over Jax and was disappointed. "Has Jax mentioned Wendy to you lately? He's been real down in the dumps and I think it's because of that Junkie whore."

Faye couldn't help but smile and when Gemma looked at her questionably Faye spilled. "I call her that too" they were both smiling at this point. "But to answer your question, yes he has talked to me and yes she's still coming home trashed every night"

Gemma shook her head and her eyes filled with worry. "He needs to get away from her; she's just going to end up bringing him and this club down" Faye nodded in agreement and Gemma turned to walk back to the office. She watched her walk away slightly relieved, in better spirits she turned to walk into the clubhouse and instead walked right into Chibbs. The cookies fell from her hands as he lifted her into a breathtaking bear hug.

"Baby Girl!" he yelled as he swung her in the air. He put her down and Faye jokingly glared at the rough Irishman.

"Chibbs! You made me drop my cookies! I slaved over a hot oven all afternoon so you guys could have a treat" She smiled at her little white lie. He looked down and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry love, just let me pick them up for you. You know the boys will still eat them. We'll eat anything."

Faye flashed him her beautiful smile and he was putty. Just as he was about to bend over and pick them up Tig appeared out of nowhere.

"Nah Bro, Finders keepers. I've already five second ruled these cookies. They're mine" Tig pushed Chibbs out of the way and the two grown men started wrestling over a batch of ruined cookies.

Between the grunting and Faye's laughter, the rest of the MC started to pile out. Bobby and Juice walked over to Faye and gave her a hug before asking what was going on. After they found out the story they took sides. Bobby going with Chibbs and Juice placing a bet on Tig. Opie was the next one out and as soon as he spotted his sister he flashed the biggest smile before looking questionably at the other members of SAMCRO. Behind Opie was Jax and just the sight of him made Faye's heart beat a million times faster. God he was beautiful. The two boys made their way over to her.

"What's this all about?" Opie asked with a crooked grin, he reached in and gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Bobby piped in. "They're wrestling to see who gets to eat Faye's cookies. Chibbs accidentally dropped them; personally I have five bucks on Chibbs"

"Chibbs has to win" said Jax "He'll share and Tig wont" he winked at Faye and she gave him a small smile in return.

Tig ended up victorious and turned to grab to cookies which were no longer there. In amidst of all the fighting Bobby had walked over and took them all. The rest of the boys each had a couple leaving Chibbs and Tig empty handed.

"You're all assholes" Chibbs said after realizing what happened. The boys started to laugh and Tig looked genuinely upset.

Faye walked over and Tig pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Tiggy I'll make you some more" she whispered and he smiled. "That's why you're my favourite. Forget all these losers let's start out own club" Tig loved seeing her laugh just as much as the rest of them.

The smile disappeared from Faye's face when she remembered Donna. "Oh shit, before I forget... Op I need to talk to you about something" Opie stopped teasing chibbs with his last cookie and looked over at his sister. "Whats up?"

"Donna had a sort of meltdown today" Faye stopped and looked for Opies expression. Lately he hadn't been in the mood to discuss Donna.

"Go on" he said reluctantly.

"She called me the clubs bitch in front of the kids" Faye felt the tension around her. She looked at all the other members that were outside and could see that there happy faces had turned into looks of menace. Especially Jax's.

"I asked the kids to go inside and then told her that if she called me that again I would smash her teeth in, just a heads up" Opie nodded and walked away stone-faced. This shit was really taking a tole on him. Chibbs on the other hand smiled and pat her on the back.

Before anything else could be said Clay walked out and announced they were leaving. The guys all gave Faye a kiss on the cheek before they headed to their bikes. Jax lingered behind.

He looked up at her with those puppy Dog eyes and she knew she was in trouble. The butterflies in her stomach would not settle down. "Are we okay?" he asked "I feel awful about what I said today. I know you went through hell with Sandy" Faye took this opportunity even though it was going to be short lived. She knew he had to leave. She grabbed Jax's hand and looked him in the eye with a sly smile. He was taken aback by the handholding but didn't pull away. "I know Jax, we're okay. I could never stay mad at you" She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, staying a second longer than was needed. Faye made sure he felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Uh O-Okay good" He stammered. Quickly regaining his composure he gave her a wink. "I'll call you when we get back. I might stop at Op's before I head home to my trashed wife." Faye nodded and he turned and walked to his bike, about halfway there he turned around "Oh and if anyone calls you a bitch or any other name again, they'll have me to answer to" She knew he didn't mean it, especially because he would never hurt Donna. But his smile was all it took for her to completely commit to her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you every one for the wonderful follows and reviews! you sure know how to make me smile. I cut a scene a bit short in this chapter (as you will probably notice) because I'm still not sure if I should make it "M" or not. Your feedback would be appreciated! thanks again :)**

Chapter 4

The men were in good spirits on their way to the pick up; they always were after a visit from Faye. She had that effect on people. Jax was glad that they were a motorcycle club, even though he was riding with five other guys he still had time to think. That seemed to be all he was doing these days. He knew that the majority of his thoughts should be about his wife, but the harsh reality was that she was scarcely in his brain at all. All Jax could think about was the way Faye's breath felt on his neck. It was wrong, he knew it, and most of the time he tried to shut those feelings out but they were becoming harder to ignore and he knew he would have to deal with them at some point.

The truth was that today he didn't feel like putting up with Wendy, he didn't feel like going home to a high wife. So Jax decided he would stop by Opies after the run and spend some time with his best friend and hopefully a particular pretty blonde girl. It was almost to the point where Jax didn't want to be without her, and that was dangerous. He shook his head and focused on the road, he had to be alert because this was a meeting with their rivals 'TheMayans' about trafficking guns. The ATF were in town and were starting to breathe hot and hard down SAMCROS back. The club needed to stop the feud, they needed to keep a low profile for the time being and that wasn't going to happen when they were in an all out war with the Mayans.

It was Jax's idea for the truce. It had to happen. Clay wasn't happy about it and had tried to rule otherwise but the club decided in favor of Jax and that was something that Clay couldn't quite accept. There had been tension lately and he wasn't sure if he liked the way the President was running the club anymore. It was becoming dangerous and not only just for the club members but for their families as well. Jax wouldn't let Faye get hurt over a stupid MC decision. He just wouldn't.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Faye walked into her brother's house with a goofy grin on her face. She knew that the kiss had shaken him up, even if it was just on the cheek. He said something about stopping by after the run and the idea of getting to spend the evening with him almost sent her into a fit of squeals. She walked to the closet she shared with Ellie and began rummaging through her clothes. She wanted to look perfect. Something sexy but subtle because she didn't want her brother to wonder what she was up to. After a half hour of tossing every piece of clothing she owned aside Faye decided it was time to go shopping, nothing that she owned seemed good enough, plus Jax had seen her in every outfit she had. She grabbed the keys and locked the door.

There wasn't much in Charming except a few small boutiques downtown and since Faye didn't have much time they would have to do. As she approached her favourite one she let out a small giggle. It was exciting and nerve racking all at the same time. This was her best friend and as weird as the idea was that she was dressing sexy for him it was also very intoxicating. She walked in and greeted the cashier whom she knew from high school. Everyone was friendly but a bit intimidated of her because of the ties she had with the MC. She started to look around and decided that a dress would be too obvious. Even though she wore sundresses on occasion she wasn't going for the girl next door look this evening, she was going for a bit more ... _biker_. After searching for a few minutes she had picked out a Jack Daniels black crop top and a pair of light jean short shorts. The top had slits down the side so her bra would be seen. It was perfect, summery and fun but it would, hopefully, catch Jax's eye.

After trying it on and liking what she saw Faye started to walk to the cashier to purchase her new outfit. She must have been in never neverland because she jumped when someone said her name. She quickly whipped around and saw Wendy.

"Oh.. hi Wendy. What are you doing here?" Faye asked while studying her appearance. She didn't see Wendy very often anymore and they never were close. Wendy had always been jealous of the relationship Faye had with Jax.

"Oh you know, just trying to keep my mind off of things" Wendy looked out the boutique window as if she was a million miles away. Faye looked behind her but saw nothing.

"Well shopping's good for that I guess" It was awkward to make small talk; Wendy looked her in the eyes and smiled. She didn't look high.

"It is isn't it; I see you're getting a new outfit. Is it to impress a boy?" Wendy pointed to the clothes and looked genuinely interested to hear the answer, it made Faye feel a little guilty.

"Actually it's for a party that I'm going to" it was a lie but Wendy bought it.

"Oh well have fun" Faye sighed a sigh of relief and turned to walk away "hey umm, if you see Jax can you tell him to come home tonight? I really want to talk to him" Faye turned back around and smiled.

"Of course" She quickly walked to the cash register and made her purchase, desperate to get out of there.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The meeting had gone well; they had managed to stop the war with the Mayans, at least for the time being. After a few deals, a few handshakes and a few guns later, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of SAMCRO's shoulders. It was the best Jax had felt in weeks and he wanted to celebrate. Opie had asked him if he wanted to go back to the clubhouse for a few drinks but Jax had suggested they go back to Op's for a few beverages instead. Completely oblivious to the fact that he just wanted to see Faye, Opie agreed.

It was getting dark and Jax was starting to wonder if Faye would even be home. Not that a night drinking with his brother wouldn't be fun but in all honesty he would be disappointed if she wasn't there. They headed back to the clubhouse to wrap things up and make sure everyone was still on the same page. Spirits were high and croweaters were starting to make their way to the club, there was going to be a party tonight.

"You sure you don't want to stay here and get your dick sucked by one of Luann's whores?" asked Opie as he eyed up a pretty blonde wearing barely anything.

Jax looked at the girl Opie couldn't take his eyes off of and grinned "Nah man I was kind of hoping for a quiet night in and lord knows I'm not going to get that at my place." Op looked torn between helping his brother and going to talk to the blonde.

"Have you talked to Faye at all tonight?" Jax asked trying to get the big guy to focus.

"Yeah man I called her as soon as we got back" he said as he gave a head nod in the direction of his conquest.

Jax really shouldn't have been surprised. Opie always checked in with her and made sure she was okay before he did anything.

"Well what's she up to tonight?" he tried to sound nonchalant but in his mind he completely failed. Opie didn't even blink an eye.

"Umm, I think she said she's just staying home tonight. If you want a night in why don't you just go hang out with her" It was said so innocently; the problem was that Jax didn't feel innocent about the idea at all. He couldn't say no though, because that would raise more questions than going to go hang out with her alone ever would. To Opie it would just be two friends hanging out, but to Jax it had become much, much more.

"Alright man I'll seeya later then, and hey.. make me proud" Jax said as he winked at the cute blonde. She was too focused on Opie to even notice.

"I plan to make this whole damn club proud, multiple times." He said as he walked away. Jax couldn't help but let out a laugh, he was glad to see his friend was finally enjoying himself again.

He waved to his mom before hopping on his bike. She would give him the third degree later because Jax never left without saying hi, or in this case, goodbye to her and he certainly never left a party before it even got started. She would probably be worried. He had to leave without talking to her though, because he was afraid she was going to put two and two together. Jax didn't want anyone to know that he was developing feelings for his best friend's sister.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Faye heard the rumbling of a Harley and took a shot of Jack to ease her nerves. She debated on taking another one but before she could there was a knock on the door which confused her. If it was Opie then he would have walked right in. Her nerves turned into fear, she knew SAMCRO and the Mayans were enemies. If it was a Mayan would he have knocked? She slowly made her way to the front window and pulled back the curtain. She let out a blood curtailing scream when a face was there already looking back at her. She realised it was Jax and immediately felt like an idiot. He looked ashamed but not enough to hide the smile that was growing bigger by the second.

She walked to the door, opened it and before he could say anything she gave him a look that said "_don't you dare talk about what just happened." _Jax put his hands in the air to signify he came in peace. They looked at each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing.

"Where's Opie?" Faye asked after the laughter died down. They made their way through the living room and to the kitchen where the bottle of Jack was still opened on the island. When she didn't get an answer she looked over to see what Jax was focused on and blushed when she caught him staring at her. He kept eye contact and walked closer.

"He's still at the clubhouse, Clay's throwing a party tonight" Jax grabbed another shot glass and poured them both a shot. "Nice shirt by the way"

He looked at her in a way that he had never before, like he was eating her up with his eyes, like he wanted her.

"Thanks" Faye said and she did a slow twirl to show off the rest of her outfit. She wanted to fistpump the air when she heard his breath catch. "Why did he stay? Wait.. better yet why didn't you stay?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"He was after one of Luann's girls and I wanted a night away from all that shit" Like always, he was honest with her.

"Oh good, now he's probably going to get syphilis" Faye said sarcastically. When it came to Cara Cara, she had a special kind of hatred.

"Aren't you glad the he's finally getting his mind off of Donna though?" Jax asked.

"Sure I am.. I just wish he would take up bowling or something instead of sleeping with a woman who has more than likely had multiple dicks in her at once." She grabbed one of the shots from the table and downed it. Jax laughed, he liked what he was seeing.

"Are you going to take your shot? I'm not getting drunk alone" the look on her face after that last one was pure disgust. Jax picked up his shot glass and drank it with ease.

Faye gasped when Jax reached up and caressed her cheek "Your wish is my command" he said with a smile. "You're absolutely stunning"

She was about to reply but was interrupted buy a ringing phone. It was his cell phone. He glanced at it and shook his head. "It's my mother. I left the clubhouse without saying goodbye to her tonight, she's probably pissed" Jax turned his phone off and continued to stare at Faye "Now, where was I?" he grabbed the shot glasses and refilled them, handing one to Faye. She drank it fast.

"I think it was something about how stunning you think I am" she gave him a sexy smile and his eyes darkened with need.

"Oh yeah, you're stunning" he took his shot and stepped closer "And sexy" another step closer "And you drive me crazy" He was close enough to touch her and Faye could hardly breathe. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. "Faye is it okay if I kiss you" she looked up at him and saw pure love and desire in his eyes. This was it; there wasn't any turning back now. This moment was going to change their friendship forever.

She didn't respond, the need she felt took over her entire body. She kissed him deeply and passionately with a hunger she had never felt before. He matched her hunger and placed his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She could feel his growing desire and struggled to get even closer. He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned. Jax moaned in response and lifted her up onto the counter kissing her with more force. When Faye thought she was on the breaking point she paused and reached to pull his shirt off.

Jax grabbed her hand; she gave him a confused look. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He was scared, they both were but she didn't have a doubt. She wanted to do this. Faye jumped off the counter and grabbed Jax's hand and it was his turn to look confused. She brought him to the living room and placed him in front of the couch. She played with the zipper on his jeans and finally caressed him, making him moan. She pushed him on the couch and climbed on top this time ripping his shirt off and exploring his chest and arms. All the muscles he had built over the years were finally hers to touch. Faye kissed and explored until Jax couldn't take it, he needed to see her. In one quick motion her top was off and her bra was undone and he took her into his mouth getting a gasp and a moan in return. Soon both pants were on the floor and they became one just as it was supposed to be. It felt right, it felt perfect and damn did it feel good.

Jax fell asleep after a while. They talked and laughed and just held each other for hours. Faye was also on the brink of sleep when she heard her familiar ringtone she glanced at her phone. It was Wendy. Instead of answering as she probably should have Faye pressed ignore and set her cell to silent. Nobody was going to ruin this moment. Even though she felt guilty, Faye snuggled closer to Jax and closed her eyes.


End file.
